It is desirable to be able to completely power down a device when it is not in use or when it is disabled. For example, a laptop computer may have a wired LAN adapter and a wireless LAN adapter installed. When the laptop computer is moved from one location to another, the wireless LAN adapter may be used, for example, when no wired connection is available, and the wired LAN adapter may not be needed. Accordingly, the wired LAN adapter may be disabled to save battery power on the laptop computer. Once a laptop computer user moves to a location where wired LAN is available, he may plug in a network cable into the wired LAN adapter. However, the laptop computer user may have to take steps to manually turn on the LAN circuitry.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.